


More than okay

by Tetralea



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, No Plot/Plotless, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, penatration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 17:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tetralea/pseuds/Tetralea
Summary: You are a good friend of Sebastian’s never denying how utterly attractive he is. One night after a small party he insist you to spend the night at his place, as you just live too far and because god knows, he would be devastated if anything your have happened to you. He decides it is the better if he keeps you safe and brings you home.





	More than okay

You were asleep for a while, enjoying the resting peace and calmness of your dreams when the door of the guest room in Sebastian’s apartment got opened. You didn’t wake up to it. Neither to the clumsy footsteps getting closer to your bed. The first thing you registered was when something solid got pressed to your back and something heavy circled around your waist. 

‘Are you sleeping?’ You could hear Sebastian’s voice next to our ear and a muffled giggle after. 

‘What is it Seba?’ You asked sleepily and tried to turn a bit to face him. It was dark in your room and your eyes were still close, but you tried anyway. ‘You okay?’

‘I am.’ He giggled and pressed his nose between your soft locks. ‘You smell so good, doll.’ He mumbled and inhaled deeply. ‘And you are so soft too.’ He sighed, pulling you closer. 

‘Are you drunk, Seb?’ You asked laughing a bit and letting your hand to slip onto his arm. His skin was warm and soft, making you feel more awake immediately. 

‘A bit, but I don’t want to sleep alone. I just need to be with you right now.’ He said and his body finally relaxed next to yours. Your thumb draw circles onto his skin, and your sleepy state couldn’t let you feel nervous about the situation. Your lack of verbal response but positive body language encouraged him to lift your blanket and slip under it. 

He was wearing a shirt and his boxers only. You could feel his bare thighs pressing against yours. A soft hum left your lips for the comforting feeling, and you let your forehead getting pressed again his.You knew that your lips were just mere inches from his. You sighed and the mood shifted. You lift your arm to circle around the back of his neck, fingers sinking into his soft, slightly wet locks. You wanted to kiss him, to teste those full, soft lips on yours, to feel his body pressed against yours, to know if he needs it as much as you do. He gave you enough room to turn onto your back, fingers lightly touching the stubble on his cheeks. He leaned in, gently touching his lips to yours, just barely getting a taste of you before he pulled back. 

‘Sebastian…’ Your voice was weak and pleading. His lips immediately got back onto yours, giving you a taste of himself, his soft lips tasting a bit of whiskey and pizza, and something sweet. When you sighed into the kiss he bit your lower lip and slowly slid his tongue into your mouth. Your content moan was resonating on his lips when your hand got lost in his hair, as you tried to pull him desperately closer. 

The kiss never seemed to end not even when you pulled him on top of you, opening up your thighs to give him more room. A warm hand travelled under your shirt, lightly circling your stomach and the bottom of your breasts, before he palmed them gently. You broke the kiss when he removed his shirt and you pulled yours through your head too. Sebastian’s hot, firm chest felt too good against your sensitive breasts, his hands were everywhere on your body and yours couldn’t stop exploring his. The hard edges and the soft dips on his toned muscles, which sometimes stiffened under your touch felt incredibly good under you hands.

You cried out when his sinful lips traveled down to your neck and sucked a mark under your ear. Your thighs closed around his hips, pushing his hot, throbbing cock painfully close to you. You rolled your hips grinding your clothed pussy to the outline of his shaft through his boxers. He groaned into your sensitive neck catching up with your peace, rolling his hips into yours, increasing the friction and your desperate moans. 

‘I need you, Seb, now!’ The breathy moan he let out sent shivers through your spine. 

‘We shouldn’t…’ He tried to resist, his lips sucking one nipple into his hot, wet mouth.

‘Does it really matter?’ You inhaled sharply after your last word, tugging onto his dark locks. ‘We shouldn’t even had to get until this point.’ You pointed out, arching your back from the mattress as his hands were gently holding your waist when his teeth draw red patterns onto your hipbone. 

‘You are my friend.’ 

‘Whom you are going to fuck.’ You moaned, not even thinking about your words, bucking your hips desperately for his touch. You felt the effect of your words on him. The sharp inhale, the subtle tremble, as he was fighting the urge to obey to your words immediately. 

‘Don’t say it like this.’ He warned you, biting his way up from your knee on your thighs. ‘It is so vulgar.’ He breathed onto your heated skin, brushing his tingling lips to your panties. 

‘I want to see you.’ 

‘Go ahead.’ Your fingers quickly turned the night light on earning a painful moan from the both of you, but when your vision cleared, you were sure you wanted nothing else than this man, laying between your thighs, lips swollen, his steel blue eyes filled with lust and need, lips nibbling your delicate skin. 

He was above you in a second, making you melt into his lips, as he kissed you with passion and desire he tried to surpass since god knows when. You pulled his boxers off, and lifted your hips to get rid of your panties too. He didn’t say a word just hummed in approval, sucking on your bottom lip. 

‘We shouldn’t do this, but, doll, I need you. Are you…’ His voice cracked for a second as his hot tip touched your wet folds. ‘Are you gonna let me…’

He never got to finish his question because you captured his lips in a needy kiss. ‘Yeah.’ You nodded hurriedly, forehead pressed to his. You wiggled your hips to make his thick, leaking cock get pushed to your entrance. ‘I wanna be yours.’ 

His lips crashed onto yours pulling the loudest moans from you as he slipped inside of you with ease, being careful not to hurt you. He was big, both long and thick, and he felt guilty for failing to prepare you with his hands first, but the feeling disappeared when you trusted up, wanting to feel him more. 

He started to move, slowly first, testing your limits, but all he got was long scratch marks on his back, bites on his neck and your sweet moans, which he couldn’t get enough of. You cried out his name when he bottomed out, moving in synchrone with his movements. You pulled up your knees and he lift them even higher resting them on his shoulders, knowing very well how flexible you were. He leaned back for a passionate kiss, feeling you getting close already. He gritted his teeth, holding himself back from coming when he felt you tightening around him. You were warm, soft and oh, so wet around him, squishing him in every second. 

‘Doll, can I…’ He had to stop to collect himself for a second. ‘Can I come inside of you?’ He moaned falling onto his forearms, covering his face into your neck. 

‘Yes. Please.’ The words fall from your lips like a prayer and you were panting, and holding onto his body tightly. ‘Seb, fuck. Sebastian!’ His name left your lips with a long cry as you reached your peak, arching your back from the bed, kissing his lips feverishly. He moaned into your mouth, thrusting faster and harder than ever before as his orgasm washed over him, leaving his body and mind in a numbing pleasure. The pulsing of his cock, and the hot feeling of his cum spilling inside of you prolonged your pleasure, making you tremble and whine under his body. 

He was resting on top of you, panting heavily, as your fingers were caressing his soft hair, lips pressing gentle kisses on his ears, hair and neck. 

‘Doll, I am sor…’ He got cut of with a quick kiss, looking at you surprised. 

‘Don’t Sebastian.’ You whispered letting him lay next to you. ‘It was amazing, and you know that, I wanted it, and you knew that too, so shut up and just hold me, okay?’ He nodded and smiled happily, pulling you close, inhaling your scent deeply. 

‘More than okay.’ He answered as turning off the lights, keeping you close. ‘Is it okay, if we do it in the morning again?’ You started to laugh a bit, placing soft kisses onto his jaw. 

‘More than okay.’ You grinned and turned in his arms, letting him spooning you. ‘We can do it anytime in the future, I won’t resist.’ You relaxed in his strong arms, feeling his solid, warm body behind yours, and his soft lips on your neck. 

‘Good, because I wasn’t planning on make it into a one night stand only.’ He kissed your neck humming softly and contently. ‘You are not only a friend whom I fucked, doll.’ He kept talking after a short pause, but you were half asleep by then, but his next words woke you up again. ‘You are a friend whom I am in love with.’


End file.
